jenns_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pewter Gym
( only) Lola ( only) Forrest ( only) |badge=Boulder Badge |type=Rock |region=Kanto |battlefield=Pewter Gym Battlefield.png |colordark=909497 |colorlight=C7C9CA }} The Pewter Gym (Japanese: ニビジム Nibi Gym) is the official Gym of Pewter City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Brock. s that defeat him receive the . Other known members include s Jerry and Liam, Edwin, (Brock's father), and Lola (Brock's mother). In the games Pewter Gym appears in all set in the Kanto region, appearing much the same in each: a small building with a inside, one or two Trainers, and the Gym Leader, Brock, waiting at the back of the Gym, stading on plain floor or a large stone pedestal . In the Generation I games and their Generation III remakes, if the tries to leave Pewter City to before earning the Boulder Badge, a boy will lead or to the front of the Gym. A field based on the Gym also appears in 's Gym Leader Castle and 's Kanto Gym Leader Castle. Appearance |colorlight= |genI=Pewter Gym RBY.png |sizeI=150px |genII=Pewter Gym GSC.png |sizeII=150px |genIII=Pewter Gym FRLG.png |sizeIII=170px |genIV=Pewter Gym HGSS.png |sizeIV=250px}} Trainers Core series |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Brock.png |prize= 1386 |name= |game=RGB |location=Pewter Gym |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Brock.png |prize= 1188 |name= |game=Y |location=Pewter Gym |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Brock.png |prize= 4200 |classlink=Gym Leader |class=Leader |name= |game=GSC |location=Pewter Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Brock.png |prize= 1400 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=FRLG |location=Pewter Gym |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Brock.png |prize= 6240 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=HGSS |location=Pewter Gym |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| | style="margin:auto" | Side series =Round 1 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Brock Stadium.png 50px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Pokémon Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Brock Stadium.png 50px |prize=N/A |name= |game=Pokémon Stadium |location=Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 1 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Brock.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pokémon Stadium 2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Round 2 = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Brock.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=Pokémon Stadium 2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Kanto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Items }} }} }} In the anime In the main series The Pewter Gym was first seen in Showdown in Pewter City in the . It is a stone building apparently set apart from the rest of the city. waits inside in the dark for challengers, sitting on a stone pedestal as he does in the games; however, unlike in the games, no other Trainers have been seen as part of the Gym aside from Brock's family. The battlefield is littered with jagged rocks and boulders, and a balcony along the edge above provides spectators a spot to watch Gym battles. Despite being a Rock-type Gym, the building has sprinklers for fire safety, which uses to gain an advantage against . The Gym is an important part of Brock's family, and Brock, his brothers and sisters, and his parents live in a large house behind the Gym. Brock's father, , was the Gym Leader before Brock, and Brock inherited the Gym as part of his family responsibilities when his parents left. While Brock was a strong, respected Gym Leader, he did not like being one, and only did it as an obligation to his family. When Flint came back, Brock returned the title of Gym Leader to him, and left to travel with Ash and pursue his own dream of becoming a . When Brock's mother, Lola, returned, the Gym was turned into a combination and Rock-type Gym, and the battlefield was redecorated, including the addition of a pool in the middle. However, Brock returned in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! and was shocked to see how his mother has changed. Both he and his younger brother Forrest take pride in the Gym's strong reputation as a Rock-type Gym. He battled his mother to restore the Gym to being only Rock-type again. It was subject to a second remodeling attempt in Grating Spaces. At that time, a storage room was seen where the Gym keeps many Poké Balls, presumably containing different Rock-type Pokémon. In its subsequent appearances, the Gym's name has been removed from the entrance. While traveling with Ash, Brock kept Pokémon he owns but does not currently have on his party at the Gym. He has had his , , , , and at the Gym. Flint's is also kept at the Gym, and Lola keeps her many Pokémon there. Pewter Gym was featured in SS025, in which the Gym was going to be closed down after Brock lost to Nurse Joy of the Pokémon Inspection Agency. After winning a battle against Forrest, Nurse Joy allowed the Gym to stay open, with Forrest as its official Gym Leader. The Gym is notably cleaner than in its previous appearance, with all paintings removed. In addition, the battlefield has more pointed rocks while the area around it is a blue shiny floor, possibly to reflect Lola's penchant for water. However, the Gym had a bad paint job and the Rock Pokémon nearly drowned in the pool, which per the Pokémon Inspection Agency's standards of cleanliness, safety, and coolness in Cerulean Blues, should have resulted in the Gym being shut down. Pokémon used in Gym Used by Brock in a battle against a Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Inspection Agency and her in SS025. However, he was caught off guard when Chansey used . Because of his , Chansey easily defeated him.}} Used by Brock and Forrest was used by Brock for Gym battles as an . It was later left for Forrest to use.}} was used by Brock for Gym battles. It was later left for Forrest to use.}} Used by Flint first appeared in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! where it battled against Lola's to win back the Pewter Gym from her. The type disadvantage and the problem that the battlefield was on water with only a few rocks sticking out gave Marill the advantage. Flint started with an which made it hard for Marill to navigate, but was no match to Marill who used making Golem sink and her had to save it from drowning, also had to help using a hair dryer to heat Golem up. It was revealed that Golem used to be a ; in a battle against Lola's , the precision of her Poliwag's made Flint fall in love with Lola. It was later seen with Blastoise, holding up the new sign made of rock which they broke. Golem appeared again in Grating Spaces! where it welcomed Brock home with Brock's Geodude, , and . Golem's only known move is .}} Used by Lola was used against Flint's Golem in a battle for the title of Gym Leader. It was shaken up by Golem's , but was able to use the waves of water to use against it and win. It then helped Golem along with to recover from drowning. In Grating Spaces!, planned to capture Marill and the other Pokémon of Lola's but failed. In SS025, it, along with Brock's Sudowoodo, takes the role of Brock's youngest siblings' playmate. Marill's only known move is .}} was used against Brock's Onix, in a battle to reclaim the Pewter Gym and allow it to still be a gym, Onix drained the pool with leaving Mantine stranded. It then flew in the air using hurting Onix, but it used and despite having a clear type advantage, Mantine ends up losing the battle. In Grating Spaces!, planned to capture Mantine and the other Pokémon of Lola's but failed. Mantine's known moves are and .}} Used by Forrest was used by Forrest in Gym battles.}} is currently the only known Pokémon of Forrest that he did not borrow from . He used it in a battle against Nurse Joy's that, if he had lost, would have caused the Pewter Gym to be shut down. Rhyperior did a lot of damage to Latias with its , but Latias used and then fired an at Rhyperior. Rhyperior continued to use Megahorn, but Latias used multiple attacks and an Ice Beam until Rhyperior finally fainted. Rhyperior became by Latias's Ice Beam but Brock was able to help it recover. Nurse Joy was impressed by Forrest's skill, and as a result the Pewter Gym was not closed. Rhyperior's known moves are , , and .}} In Pokémon Origins The Pewter City Gym was seen in the Pokémon Origins episode File 1: Red, when went to challenge it on the suggestion of Brock, whom he didn't know being the Gym Leader until meeting him at the Gym. After battling Brock's Geodude with his for a while, Red was adviced by Brock to use a Pokémon with a better , prompting Red to switch to his , whose super effective was enough to defeat Geodude. Brock then switched to his Onix, which defeated Nidoran♂ with , and then proceeded to defeat Red's , , and as well, but not before the Metapod had managed to land a on the Rock Snake Pokémon. Red was then forced to switch back to his Charmander. Thanks to Metapod's String Shot, Charmander was able to outspeed Onix and defeat it with , winning the match for Red and earning him the and . Like all Gyms in Pokémon Origins, this Gym has scoreboards featuring each Trainer's current Pokémon and their remaining . The Gym's battlefield's design is based on that of . Pokémon used in Gym in his Gym battle against . It first battled Red's Charmander and managed to deal lots of damage to it before Red recalled it. Geodude then faced Red's , but was quickly defeated by his .}} in his Gym battle against . Onix managed to defeat four of Red's Pokémon in a quick succesion before finally being defeated by Red's Charmander.}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Pewter Gym appeared in Play Misty For Me. entered the Gym and challenged , eventually beating the Rock-type Gym Leader. Pokémon In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pewter Gym appeared in Onix is On!, where both and challenged the Gym for the Boulder Badge, with both of them eventually beating the Gym Leader. Each challenger who wishes to battle Brock must first defeat several rounds of Gym Trainers. The outside of the Gym has the default design, but the inside consists of a boxing ring where the Trainers battle, a space for the crowd around it, and a room with windows where Brock can watch the battles. Pokémon These Pokémon were used by Brock and the other Gym Trainers. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Pewter Gym appeared in Bring Down the Powerful Opponent Onix!!. and discovered Brock's collection of Pokémon and that Clefairy's cousin, was part of his collection. Pokémon * Several unidentified Pokémon, aside from Onix and Pikachu, were seen at the Gym. Formerly at the Gym In the Pokémon Zensho manga Pewter Gym appeared in Pewter City, where challenged Brock. Despite his being at a type disadvantage, Satoshi eventually won by having Charmander cut off Onix's horn. Pokémon In the TCG The Pewter Gym was featured in the TCG as both a Japan exclusive and as a card. The following is a list of cards named Pewter City Gym. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=115/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} Trivia * Despite being a Rock-type Gym, all the Pokémon encountered here in Generations and share the -typing, but not Rock-typing. Category:Gyms Category:Kanto Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Marmoria City fr:Arène d'Argenta it:Palestra di Plumbeopoli ja:ニビジム pl:Pewter Gym zh:尼比道館